


Sexcretary

by PeterTingles4Me



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Holy Water, I Need Jesus After This, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretary - Freeform, Seduction, Smut, Tony Is A Sub, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterTingles4Me/pseuds/PeterTingles4Me
Summary: How does one manage to get Tony Stark to leave work and go home?By seducing him of course!





	Sexcretary

Knocking on the glass door, you cracked it wide enough to look in. “Mr. Stark,” His focus remained on his gadgets. “Mr. Stark. It’s late, you need to go home.” Still no response coming from him. Walking further in, the clacking of your heels finally caught his attention. He glanced at you then quickly returned to whatever gizmo he was tweaking with now.

“What do you need?” You rolled your eyes at his obviously stupid question. Not like you’ve been trying to get his attention just a few minutes ago.

“Sir, work ended two hours ago. You need to go home. I didn’t want to leave you here.”

He stopped in his tracks and was now fully staring at you. Blushing under his intense gaze, you walked closer to him. You couldn’t comprehend how some people didn’t find him attractive. He has aged quite well for a man with his history. Studying his clean, neat facial hair you couldn’t help but bite your lip. The way he was leaning over his work desk, those calloused hands sprawled out and pressing firmly against the surface. His shoulders flexing, a vein slightly protruding on his neck. The sharp jaw line that you ever so wanted to suck and bite.

“Last I checked this was my company and I can leave whenever I want to. I don’t need some babysitter to tell me when my bedtime is. So, you can skedaddle your little pencil skirt-self right on out of here.” Instead of returning to his work, he maintained eye contact with you. You knew damn well you shouldn’t fight with your boss, but your inner sarcasm just couldn’t contain itself.

“Well, at the rate you’re going. You’re going to need a granny nanny to take care of you when you work yourself to the brink of death.” Popping out your hip and placing your hand on it, you were not going to back down in this fight. He smirked and gave a brief laugh, “Some attitude in this one, right Jarvis?”

“Sir, I suggest that you do not drag me into this… tension.”

“No help there. Again, I am fine. You can head home, I am not paying you over time for this little” He waved his finger back and forth between you two, “banter.” Tony returned to his project moving holograms around.

Clenching your jaw, determined to get him out of here you brewed up a plan. Sauntering over to him, you sat on the edge of his desk and set down your bag with a thud. Pulling up your skirt in hopes that some flesh will catch his attention. Close but no cigar, he peeped but didn’t budge. Huffing, you jumped off the table and walked around behind him. Seriously, how can this man value work over something as nice looking as you. You ran your hands up his spine to his shoulders. Squeezing and massaging them, you leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“Mr. Stark, I said it’s time for you to go home.” This earned you a groan from him.

Tony stood up straight and rolled his head side to side. “You need to stop doing that.”

“I will once you give in and listen to me.” You slowly dragged your fingers up his neck into his hair.

“Last I checked princess, I am the boss here.”

“Mm, is that so?” Clawing lightly into his scalp. “Seems like you’re giving into me.”

His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned at the sensation. Holy shit did that sound turn you on. Licking you lips, you were willing to keep pushing this to see how far it would go. At this point, you would be happy with either fucking him right here or even being fired for doing this. At least you were able to speak and touch the Tony Stark like this. For all the rumors floating around about him being a playboy, it was sure as hell false. You could never remember a time of the few years you’ve been working here that Tony brought or left with a girl around here. It was always the fact that girls flocked to him, and you just happen to be one of those girls in this instance.

“Dammit.” Tony whispered, breaking you from your thoughts. He whipped around to face you. As you studied his face, you could tell he was contemplating of whether to kiss you or not. Another moment passes and you see him lean in, lacing your fingers in his hair again you yanked his head back. “Uh, I’m sorry. This is weird, is this a rejection? It kind of feels like a rejection.”

You smirked at him, “No, it’s not a rejection. Just the fact of me establishing my dominance over the” You raked your eyes up and down his body, “boss here.” You giggled at the fact of calling him the boss. Little does he know you’re the dominant one here.

“Is that so, princess?” His breath picked up and you could notice his chest rising and falling.

Fuck, you both were so turned on in this moment. The tension rising in both of you. At this point, you were willing to have sex with Tony Stark even if you may be fired for it. But at least it would be, hopefully, one of the best fucks in your life. That, or just a really epic sexcapade you can say you accomplished.

Taking this moment to lean forward, you licked up his neck to his ear. Biting lightly onto his lobe and tugging it loose, “Yeah. That’s so. What I say goes.” You pulled back to stare into his eyes, passion was dancing in them. Just like that all hell broke loose.

Yanking him towards you, your lips smashed against each other and tongues collided against each other. Dear god this was some sloppy kissing but neither of you could contain the sexual tension. Your fingers laced into his hair again and tugged his head back. You nipped at his jaw line and worked your way down his neck. Sucking and biting, leaving marks- your marks on him.

“Fuck, you really know how to work that mouth.” Dirty talk from Tony, hot. Super hot! Feeling those rough hands drag up your thighs to the front of your chest. He quickly tried working the buttons off but kept stumbling.

“Tony, just fucking rip it off. I am too impatient right now.” He nodded and ribbed your blouse right open. You moaned at the action. In return, you ripped open his shirt.

“Doll, you know this probably cost more than one of your paychecks.”

“Shut up.” You demanded and clawed your fingers down his chest. “Just keep taking clothes off.”

“Yes ma’am.” As he proceeded to unzip your skirt and you undoing his belt and yanking down his pants.

“Tell me you have protection on you.”

“I- uh,” He turned around and started frantically moving papers aside. “Shit.”

“Ugh, Tony! Fuck just look in my bag. There’s probably some in there.”

He eyed me then at the purse, you raised your eyebrows in a response of ‘chop, chop’. He reached for it and looked through the tiny pockets inside. He yanked out the three condoms you had in there and raised an eyebrow at you.

“A girl likes to be prepared. Now hop to it.” You clapped your hands at him.

He rolled his eyes at you and threw down two of the condoms. He got ready to rip open one, “Can’t believe I am taking orders from you.”

You leaned close to his face and spoke in a sultry voice, “Yes, but I know you enjoy it. Or else,” You gripped his firm erection. “You wouldn’t be getting hard right now.”

His hands gripped tightly at the edge of his desk, eyes rolling into the back of his head, and deep groans emitting from his throat. You slowly pumped him, enjoying the reactions you were receiving from him. “Tell me, Tony. What do you want? Hm, want me to suck you off? You want to bend me over this desk and fuck me from behind? Tell me.”

“You certainly are a dirty girl.”

“Tony.” You warned.

“Okay, okay. God,” He rolled his head back and you peppered kisses on his neck. “Feels weird telling someone what I want, usually other way around.”

“I told you that I am the dominant one here.” Then you bit his neck to show him again who was in charge. You hand started slowing down to tease Tony. “Tell me or I walk.”

“Fuck, get on your knees.”

“Mm, is that how you are really going to ask me?” You teased.

“I need you on your knees…please? I need more.” He begged.

Smirking at how he was putty in your hand, you slowly sank to your knees. Tony wasn’t supersized but he was a few inches over average. Probably one of the longest you’ve seen during your time. Your tongue poked out and licked from the shaft upwards. You glanced up at Tony to see him panting at you, his hips twitched and thrusted towards you.

“Ah, ah. Patience.” You gentle pushed his hips back against the desk.

Your mouth returned to the tip, slowly wrapping around it. You closed your eyes and sucked hard, moaning. Tony tried restraining his hips from thrusting at the thought of you stopping and walking out.

“Shit, your mouth feels so good.” A hand reached to wrap in your hair.

Slowly you worked your mouth down him and your hand pumped at what you couldn’t take. You kept a slow, teasing pace. Tony kept groaning in frustration that he really wanted to thrust into your mouth right now. Deciding then to pick up your pace, you started trying to deep throat him. His hand gripped tighter in your hair and helped guide you. You popped off, a bit of drool on your chin, you looked at him.

“I want you to fuck my mouth, Tony. You’ve been a good boy; I think you deserve a reward.”

He sighed and guided his length back to your mouth. You wrapped your lips around him once more. He stood up straighter and had a firm grip on your head now.

“Just tap on my thigh twice if I am too much for you, princess.”

He started thrusting slowly into your mouth until you got comfortable. Once he saw you gathered a rhythm, he picked up his pace. His moans and your obscene noises filled the space. At this point you steady a hand on his thigh, the other hand snaked down to touch yourself over your panties. Tony glanced down at the sexy scene before him. You are gagging on him and touching yourself simultaneously. “Fuck, I won’t last much longer.”

You tapped twice on his thigh and he released you. You stood up and kissed him feverishly. “Can’t have you finishing just yet. We haven’t even going to the main event yet.”

“Main event?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re running low on stamina now.” You teased. Switching places with him, you hopped up onto his desk.

“Very funny, princess.”

“Mm, I thought so.” You slowly spread your legs and leaned back. One hand supported you and the other snaked down the front of you again. First, gripping your breast in your hand and pulling it free from the bra. You bit you lip and held eye contact with Tony as you teased your nipple. “Like what you see, Stark?” He nodded in response.

Your hand slid down further and into your panties, “Fuck. I’m so wet because of you.” Your fingers tapped against your clit causing your hips to raise slightly. Tony was slowly jerking himself off. You dipped your fingers in between your folds to gather the slickness. Pulling them out you placed them against Tony’s mouth, “Suck.”

He opened his mouth and sucked on your fingers slowly. His tongue wrapping around your fingers to make sure they were cleaned off. “Want more of that?” He nodded again. “Speak, Stark. I want a verbal answer.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy, why don’t you come over here and get some. Fuck me on your desk.”

He stood between your hips. You grabbed a condom and ripped it open with your teeth. Slowly you pushed it down his cock. Once it was completely on, you managed to shimmy off your panties and guide him to your entrance. You slid him up and down your folds, teasing each other. “Fuck, you like it when I play with you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” You definitely had him wrapped around your finger.

“Good. Now fuck me. Hard.” You thrusted your hips towards him to signal that he can enter you.

Slowly, Tony slid his dick inside of you. You hissed at the feeling of how long he was. It didn’t burn or hurt, just was a new adjustment for you.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

You nodded and slowly wiggled your hips. He got the memo and started setting a pace. His rough hands gripping onto your waist, just standing there thrusting into you.

“Tony, is that all you’re going to do? Stand there like a robot fucking me?”

“I-” He seemed stunned for once. “I was waiting for you to tell me what to do.” He blushed.

You laughed, “So the boss finally gives in. Good. Take my damn bra off. Suck on my tits. Mark me.”

His hands slid up your torso and worked off your bra. Keeping his slow pace, his hands followed pursuit and slowly slid off your bra.

“Tony. I said fuck me, not be gentle.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He then ripped your bra off the rest of the way. One hand settled on your hip and the other roughly grabbing your breast. His mouth attacked your other breast, sucking and biting lightly on your nipple. His hips start speeding up at an erratic pace. His hands and mouth swapped places. Feeling his tongue swirl around your nipple was beyond glorious. His length kept hitting places that no other man has managed to hit. You were a sweating, gasping mess.

“Fuck me! Tony!” Your voice raised a few octaves.

He growled. His hand left your breast and went for your hair. He yanked it back to expose your neck. His mouth attacked you, sucking and biting everywhere he could. Your neck was one of your major weak spots. At that sensation and his erratic thrusting, your legs were shaking.

“Yeah princess. You going to come all over my cock? Hm.” He kept thrusting, adding a little more power.

“F-fuck. Touch my clit, Tony. Touch me!”

“No, I want to see you touch yourself.”

At this point, you didn’t want to argue. You wanted to come all over Tony. So, you quickly reached down and rubbed your clit vigorously.

“Fuck, you keep tightening around me. I won’t last if you keep doing that.”

You both were sweating, moaning messes. Sloppy kisses were being exchanged; you could feel your climax being reached.

“Tony! I’m close!”

He pulled out and yanked you off the desk. He turned you around and smacked your ass before entering back in. He held onto your hair to stable himself. Once he was ready, he slammed back into you. You let out a loud moan that you didn’t expect.

“Holy shit, you’re so fucking tight for me!”

“Yes, baby. Yes! I’m coming!”

You felt a warm tingling sensation in your stomach. You felt it building and expected that it would’ve snapped already. Most guys didn’t even give you this intense of an orgasm before.

“Fuck, tell me who’s the boss now.”

He pulled you up against him. His hand wrapped around your throat and the other toyed with your clit. He continued the hard thrusts into you. “Tell me.” He growled into your ear.

“Y-you are!”

“Good girl.” He bit into your shoulder and groaned.

At all the overwhelming sensations, the feeling finally snapped, and you screamed out at the intensity of the orgasm. “Fuck! Fuck.”

Tony kept thrusting bringing himself to his orgasm. “Holy shit! So tight, fuck.” Once he finished, he gently laid you onto the desk. Both of you were panting messes.

“I’m the boss.” Tony proclaimed, causing you to roll your eyes.

After a few minutes, Tony pulled out of you and helped you stand. Looking at the mess around you, you laughed.

“What?”

“Just…look at this mess. All because you wouldn’t go home.” You gestured to papers strewn everywhere, ripped clothes laying on the floor, your sweat and slickness were even left on the desk. Tony looked around and laughed.

“Well, I’ll definitely go home now. As long as you come with me.”

You gasped, “Why, is my boss, Tony Stark, suggesting that I, his secretary, go home with him?”

“Mm, I promote you to ‘Sexcretary’ now. Get whatever clothes you have left on and let’s go.” He slapped your ass and you grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Brb, I am going to have to drink some holy water after writing this.


End file.
